Insomnia
by desolate-love
Summary: AU Elena has developed Insomnia after Stefan left Mystic Falls. She's all alone with her suffering. Or is she?


**Insomnia - ****difficulty falling asleep; waking up frequently during the night with difficulty returning to sleep; waking up too early in the morning; or unrefreshing sleep. **

**I was inspired to write a fanfic using it. I could only think of doing one to the Vampire Diaries. I hope you like it, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me!**_  
_

_

* * *

Dear Diary, _

_I'm still awake._

_-Elena (3:41 AM)_

Elena closed her diary and placed it back on her bedside table. She's had a hard time sleeping ever since Stefan left. She hasn't slept in…oh, what was it? Three days? Four? Elena couldn't keep track of anything anymore.

Her eyes were bloodshot and tearing out of tiredness. Her body was strewn across her bed in an uncomfortable and awkward position; but she hardly noticed. She didn't hear her joints cracking in protest.

In fact, she no longer reacted to any noise she heard. She didn't hear when people called her name. She didn't hear when someone sent her a text message. She didn't hear when someone knocked on her bedroom door. All she heard was what was going on in her mind; and it wasn't all that much.

Elena was fed up with sitting around and being tired, but she couldn't find the will to sleep; she was afraid to close her eyes. Her mind was telling her to keep her eyes open and everything would be okay, nothing bad would happen to her. If she fell asleep things would fall apart and Stefan would never come back, or get hurt, or fall in love with someone else; the possibilities were endless in her mind.

She got off her bed and started to walk to her bathroom. She always found some sort of comfort in taking a shower. Maybe it was because she thought that if she looked prettier then Stefan would come back to her. But, no matter how many times she showered he never came back.

This time, her legs couldn't manage to work up the strength to make it all the way to the other room. Her knees went weak and she fell over onto the floor. The first real sound she heard in a long while was the sound of her arm cracking as it made contact with the hard wood. Every sound after that was clear to Elena, but she didn't react to them. Instead, she looked up to her ceiling. With her back positioned uncomfortably on the floor and her arm twisted in a direction it's not supposed to be in, she felt safe. If there was one thing she wanted more than anything, it was death or safe sleep. But before she could close her eyes she felt her limbs being picked up off the floor and placed on her bed.

Her eyes slid open and became fixed on a dark figure next to her. The only thing she could think of at that moment was,

"Am I dead?" Her voice was hoarse and crackly, but she knew that whoever the person as that they could understand her. At first no one answered, but she could feel large hands drifting across her milky white skin. It was like a tidal wave of comfort crashing through her entire body. She knew those hands, probably more than she knew her own.

"Damon?" She asked the question that she already knew the answer to. Damon had told her he would always be there for her, whenever she needed him.

"Elena, you need to be quiet okay? I need to take you to the hospital; I think you broke your arm. Alright?" His voice was no louder than a whisper. After she nodded her head lightly he placed her in his arms and ran out the open window.

_Later..._

"Mr. Salvatore?" The nurse asked him as she entered the white waiting room of the Mystic Falls hospital. It was so white it was blinding. The floor smelled of lemon cleaning solution; Damon didn't understand how they thought that this was pleasant.

"Me." He answered as he rose from his light gray chair in the corner. His walk over to the nurse was the longest one he ever had. Even though he knew Elena had only broken her arm, the look on the nurse's face was not one of comfort.

"Mr. Salvatore, Miss Gilbert seems to have insomnia. Her body had been completely drained of energy due to immense lack of sleep. We've given her medicine to help her rest but she doesn't seem to be reacting to it very easily. We thought that maybe you would be able to help get her to sleep." He nodded and looked to the floor as the nurse led him to Elena's room.

As Damon stepped through the doorway he felt immediate fear. White walls and lemon scent again, that didn't help at all. More so than the smell was Elena's small delicate body laying in the bed; seemingly dormant.

"I'll leave you alone for a while. If you need me at all just press this button," she pointed to a button on the side of Elena's bed and left the room.

His hands found her face once again as they started making trails of heat going down her cheeks. He could see the color that followed his touch, Elena was so cold.

"Elena, you need to sleep. You're very weak." Damon could barely keep the tears from falling down his face as she turned her head to face him. Her eyes were glossed over and her eyelids were drooping slightly.

"I can't Damon. I'm afraid. I don't want to sleep Damon, please don't make me sleep." Her voice was rushed and louder than it needed to be, but she was calm.

"Why are you afraid sweetheart?" His voice was quiet as he asked her. Though he was pretty sure he already knew what she was going to say.

"Nobody loves me anymore. Stefan left and he's not coming back. If I sleep then I'm going to die. Damon I don't want to die!" She became hysterical at the end and started to hyperventilate.

"Shhh, Elena. Its okay I love you still. Elena, I love you. Please calm down honey." He whispered into her ear to get her to relax.

"I don't want to sleep." Elena muttered as her eyelids closed and her heart rate became normal.

"I know love, I know, but I'll be here when you wake up. Promise," was the last thing Elena Gilbert heard as she fell into sleep."

* * *

**Well, there you go. It's only a one-shot sorry. I hope you liked it and again, if you have any questions or comments don't be afraid to leave a review and ask/tell(:**


End file.
